


Found Love

by Tsukidemonwolf



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: First Fanfiction, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm sorry this ended up so long, JuHaku, Kissing, M/M, Reunion, huge spoilers for latest magi chapters!, judal being secretly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukidemonwolf/pseuds/Tsukidemonwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a reunion fic between a king and his magi.<br/>This is my first fan fiction for Juhaku and first fan fiction Ive ever uploaded.<br/>Warning this does contain spoilers from the manga! If you haven't caught up and don't wish to be spoiled please don't read!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Love

 

A gentle gust of cool air blew through black hair, teasing the locks in its owner’s face and tickling his nose. Wrinkling up his nose at the sensation, he softly ran his fingers through the long bangs, pushing them up and out of the way, his ruby eyes sliding left to right analyzing the area he was currently in. Judal had been walking along a light dirt path for what feel like hours now, the heated sand warming the soles of his bare feet to the point of discomfort. At least there were trees around him to provide some sort of scenery now besides the creeping darkness of the Dark Continent or endless sand dunes.

Having only stayed a few days with that old wandering magi in his tiny home at the bottom of the cavern, he really hadn't left much time for his body to recover at being with such limited magoi for two years. Being stuck with the rag doll Alibaba in some creepy place which housed weird blob like monsters held very little magoi for him to use, it was incredibly frustrating since he relied on magic for basically everything he did on a daily basis. Granted he was able to use his gravity magic for a short amount of time before they found the giant white dragon who eventually gave them a ride home; however, during that time he didn't practice his magic or even attempted to. That was a grave mistake on his part. It turned out that his wish to have all the magic be easily accessible to him as soon as they returned did not happen. The magic was slow in its return to the magi's body; in fact, it was so slow and actually mentally draining to the point that he had no choice but to stay with the blond haired wonderer and recuperate. Though he never would admit it, he did enjoy having real food for once. The old magi even had a few peaches to spare him. Not to mention it was entertaining to tease Yunan about his old style attire and rummage through his small living space, messing with things in spite of the poor magi protests.

Finally becoming bored, impatient, and at least a bit stronger, he decided to leave. Truthfully, Judal missed his king, Ren Hakuryuu. The boy was always alive in his mind, constantly worrying if Hakuryuu was all right without him. The magi had no doubt that Hakuryuu was strong with the powerful djinns he possessed, they could achieve whatever he desired. Judal only hoped his disappearance wouldn't hold him back from those desires. He wanted to be there for Hakuryuu, to be by his side, to rule the world with him, and no one knew them better than each other. Judal could not stay still anymore, watching Yunan busy himself in attending to Alibaba's withered skeleton of a body was deathly irksome to the dark magi to take another day of, let alone another hour. So, picking himself up, he left the blond magi to tend to Alibaba on his own, not that he helped in Alibaba's recovery to begin with. Yunan tried to get him to stay longer, to get stronger, but Judal proudly replied he was strong enough and the need to find his king was more important, and with that, he left without looking back.

Judal regretted his abrupt departure almost instantly. Having left with only his staff he didn't even think to grab any supplies for the trip, his pride too big to turn back in order ask for any form of extra help. Judal continued on, convinced he'd find food along the way and find some place decent to sleep when needed. He managed to make it out of the dark cavern easily, though the pressing paranoia from having to watch their backs from giant blob monsters in the past wasn't easy to ignore or forget. Once out, he was surrounded by hot, seemingly endless, sand. Having only regained a small portion of his magoi back, he had to be sparing with what was available before exhausting himself. That in mind, and the realization that he had no idea where he was or where to go, he decided to slowly levitate to get a better perspective of the area. Once high enough, Judal scoped the light colored sand, the heat mirage making the dunes appear to shimmy. Squinting in the distance, he spotted what looked like trees or maybe even a village; whatever it was, was better than miles of hot sand. Descending to the ground he forced himself in the direction of what he hoped was salvation.

Turned out that the area was nothing more than trees and a path, a well-worn path that weaved through the palms and light green foliage. Paths meant others used it regularly, he only hoped it would lead out to a village or a harbor eventually that he could take back to more well-known territories.

The sun was getting lower, which meant the magi must have been out for more than six or seven hours. It was hot and his short black top stuck to his chest uncomfortably with sweat. Earlier he had turned his white scarf into a turban, sheltering the sun from his neck and head. Breathing in the heated dry air began to take a toll on his throat, it was hard to breath correctly and his lips were already chapped and cracked. What wouldn’t he give for water, or even some ice with his magic, but with what little magoi he had and taking note that the amount of water in the air was little to none, it wasn't worth a single attempt.

Trudging up a small hill reluctantly, Judal was greeted with a relieving sight enough to make him cry. Almost. A teeny village nestled in the clearing stood before him. There were only three women outside long with a few shirtless men working under the cooler hours of the sun. The small huts composed of the surrounded palms with grass roofs, small stands extended down the path with fruit and fish for trade. Fish. In Judal's mind, he cheered. Fish meant water and water meant harbors and boats. Limping gently on his burning feet, he walked through the small village, avoiding small scrawny children running up to him by skirting out of their wondering and tugging hands. The men and woman stared at him questionably, but the glares he shot them only made them turn away, not wanting to start trouble with the darkly dressed man and let him pass without conflict. Judal was grateful for that, too tired to be threatening. For now.

Happiness flooded him when he reached the harbor that he hoped would be there. A single boat was prepared for sailing, a couple men loading it with barrels of who knows what. Spying them leave the boat momentarily, he used the opportunity to board the deck, unnoticed. Quickly looking for a safe place to hide, he found a large tarp covering a few barrels to protect them from the elements, sliding under the heavy white fabric he settled in for what he hoped would not be a long trip. Laying his long black staff along the side of the boats wall he leaned against the hidden barrels. It was stuffy underneath due to being under the sun’s direct rays; however, Judal had no choice, but to bare it and pray he wasn't found. He pulled his makeshift turban from his head placing it on the wood beneath him forming a pillow with the warm fabric. Judal laid his head down upon it and closed his dry eyes, the sting of dust making him tear up a bit. The dark magi was exhausted and immediately passed out.

 

* * *

 

  
  
The constant rocking of the boat was making Judal sea sick, and it helped nothing that his stomach was practically empty. His head lolled with the swaying of the ship as he laid flat on the deck of his third ship. Judal snuck on any ship that promised a new land for him to search for his king. At least two months had passed since he left Yunan and Alibaba, and he made living by sneaking fruits from stands and water from unwatched wells. Having never worked an actually day in his life as a magi and always had everything given to him upon request, he didn’t know how to make a single coin of money and resorted to stealing, not the fallen magi really cared. He took a black woven cloak first that he noticed hanging on a peg outside of a bar. It was night, yet no one was watching. Smirking and blaming the person for leaving the article of clothing out in the open as a way to teach a lesson, he simply took it, slung it over his thin, cold body and left. Over the course of the last few months he had taken a new white scarf, one that was slightly thicker and not full of holes, and a small bag that he filled with fruits and dried meat. Every town he visited was so different from how it was before two years ago, bustling with more people and almost anyone with the money had these weird devices that allowed others to contact each other through the rukh, it baffled Judal still and he didn't trust it. He heard news of Alibaba pretty quick, everyone was bustling about new trading ideas by using transfer circles and such. Judal only shrugged and went about his business of finding Hakuryuu, it’s all he cared about. But what had shocked more than anything was to find out that Hakuryuu _had_  been emperor but had passed the title to Kougyoku and had suddenly gone missing soon after, along with Aladdin and Morgiana. He was confused, but also felt a bit betrayed in a way. He became more determined to find his former king, wanting answers.

Judal spent a large portion of his time in Reim, the land being one of the largest. There were many places to look and along with his growing curiosity he spent more time there than he intended. It’s where he learned everything up to this point, but after spending two months there he knew with a sinking feeling that Hakuryuu just wasn't in Reim. He found an unattended ship and boarded it quickly, storing himself away in the large crates and barrels once again. He had been discovered soon after, by accident, when the ship came to port while he was still sleeping, curled in his woven cloak. They shooed him off, with spears and promises of death, but the magi was lucky; in the months of wondering he was able to regain most if not all of his magoi back, so he was able to float away from their sharp spears and bolted off before they could recall what he even was. He was still in Reim, just the far bottom outskirts, he quickly got on a new ship, hiding himself better and panting in sudden exhorted energy. Despite Judal having his magoi back, in the world's current status he was unable to just casually float around or show his magic carelessly, he'd be captured and given to the all mighty baka king, who, to Judal's surprise, held most of the power in this new world, and it annoyed him to no end. He'd rather not be forced to kneel before Sinbad while he was still weak, but he had no way to really train without being caught.

Once the ship had set sail, he learned through the shipmates’ chatter that their destination was Balbadd. Judal hadn't been to Balbadd since the fight against Aladdin and Alibaba... It was the time the chibi magi showed him about his past. The memories were both haunting and beautiful. He was shown his parents faces for the first time, and was painfully aware he looked a lot like his mother. They were kind to his infant self, loving as parents should be. But the memories of their murder by Al-Thamen over shadowed the sweetness, coating it in thick black tar and bad blood. Judal grit his teeth, trying to swerve his thoughts in a different direction, which made him just think of Hakuryuu.  
  
It felt like all the dark magi thought about was Hakuryuu, having more than enough time in the world these days to just think to himself. Judal chatted Alibaba's nonexistent ear off about his king and how strong he was. Sometimes getting caught in the moment and talked about less his strength and more his beauty, physical features, and quirks, leading him to smile fondly. Alibaba only stared at him in those moments, but said nothing, he didn't show expression in his stupid rag doll form anyway. Judal wasn't stupid, he knew his feelings for Hakuryuu had grown beyond that of just friends. The magi desired his former king in a way that was deeper than just wanting to serve him. He wanted to be close to him and be beside him as one. Often, while the night was cold and only the tarp he hid under and his woven cloak was his source of warmth, he remembered the empressement of the room they both shared at one point after the death of the witch, Gyokouen. They were both worried of the possibility that she still had hidden followers and didn’t want to be away from the other just in case they were suddenly needed. The room wasn't large but there was a extravagant bed they shared. At the time, they simply announced it was for safety reasons and nothing else, but Judal secretly wished it was. Deep red and opaque white fabrics hung from the canopy above the huge bed, covered in thick, warm, white blankets and sheets. It was lit by the soft glow of white candles at night, their luminance was calming to their overworked minds. There was a desk Hakuryuu always sat at, reading scrolls, books, and parchments to better perfect his knowledge on djinns, plant life, and anything else he could possibly find. Judal would watch him from the softness of the immense bed, a red jumbo decorated pillow under him as he observed his king's late nights of studying. More times than he could count he'd have to convince the tired boy to go to bed when he began to lose focus on the paper in his hands. He had never told Hakuryuu, but once his king was asleep, he would carefully and slowly card his fingers through the dark raven hair that he'd taken down from his bun before turning in for the night. Judal had done this the first time when he was awoken to Hakuryuu's quiet whimpers of nightmares. He'd played with the dark strands till the gestures quieted the boy and he slept peacefully. Hypnotized by how a simple act was able to calm his king from his dark dreams. He did this almost every night, loving how it not only silenced their fears but also lolled the magi into a gentle sleep as he repeatedly thread his fingers in soft hair. Judal missed those comforting evenings now, the soundless nights of that room they shared.

Just before falling asleep to the memory of the roomy bed with his king by his side he felt a familiar tug at his magoi, it was faint, so faint that he shrugged it off as nothing but tiredness. He closed his crimson eyes, the rocking of the ship finally settled to a soft sway and he allowed unconsciousness to overtake him.

 

* * *

  
  
The fight against Arba was difficult, but surprisingly, went smoothly. They hadn't lost Hakuei or Yunan, though both were currently passed out. The only worry was the sting of the black scorpion, which had been Arba in disguise, to Hakuryuu's hand. It held little concern to him though. Since his arm and legs were Kouen's and mingled with his existence, Hakuryuu no longer carried the capability to be Arba's vessel. Getting rid of her was easy and she fled, defeated. But she'd be back and they would be prepared, but they needed all the help they could get.

After Morgiana and Alibaba's proposal, Hakuryuu carried little desire to stay around the happy couple much longer. Hakuryuu still cared for Morgiana, but her happiness was enough for him to ease his slightly broken heart. After a while of sitting, watching people dance and chat happily with each other, he came to realize the only person he could think of was Judal. _His magi_. Hakuryuu missed him terribly. After believing that his friend was dead and there was nothing he could do to change it he had let loose his rage on the war he caused. But his composure broke, and he slowly realized his actions of revenge and conquer weren't what he really wished for. The prince held a funeral for his magi, it was the least he could do. After he had decided to spare Kouen's life, he gave his crown to Kougyoku, making her the Emperor for Kou and left to follow Aladdin and Morgiana.

Hakuryuu watched Alibaba and former love dance happily, but all he thought of was Judal. When he came to learn his friend still lived he was ecstatic, well as ecstatic as he would allow himself to be on the outside. He continuously bragged of Judal's power without really meaning to, most of the time. He would compare his skills to others and bluntly announce that his magi could do, whatever the task was, better. It annoyed everyone, but they knew the former king was happy in learning his friend was alive and let him be. But more than anything, the saying "separation makes the heart grow fonder," really grew to have meaning within him. Almost every night, Hakuryuu couldn't help thinking of his magi when he was alone. How Judal would smile at him when they would talk about working together, it wasn't a sadistic smile or one with promise of power, but one of real happiness at being close to someone he could confine in. Granted, when Hakuryuu first agreed to fight with the fallen magi he only wanted to use the him for the power and kill his mother, it was the only thing on his mind. But once the deed was done and his brain had nothing to think of in term of revenge, Judal took over the empty space. Judal was always there, comforting him and encouraging his prince to become stronger. Hakuryuu would never admit it, but the fondness he grew for Judal was more then what it should be for a companion, past even friends. He noticed the way Judal would sway his hips when the magi did walk instead floating everywhere, how his abs would flex when he stretched almost cat-like near the end of the day. He often wondered what it would feel like to run is hand through the magi's overly long dark locks and see if it were as soft as it looked, and he always found himself hypnotized by Judal's glittering ruby eyes, beautifully displayed by black and violet kohl on his lids. Hakuryuu finally came to terms with his feelings for his magi in the years he was alone, the need to see him again and hold the other was stronger every time he thought of him.

In the end though, they would need Judal in the fight against Arba and David, and hopefully not against Sinbad, but they would if the matter arose. Hakuryuu knew he was the only one that could convince the black magi to join them, at least he hoped so. He was no longer fallen, his white rukh filled him with gentleness but still a great power that just felt right, and though the black rukh had been helpful to him he realized he had missed the softness of the white rukh. It was light and he felt more at peace. Since Hakuryuu knew that it was possible to convert back he hoped he'd be able to help his fallen magi rise again. But knowing how Judal was, it wouldn't be an easy task, but the prince was willing to devote his time into helping him.

Hakuryuu finished packing a bag with supplies for the trip to find his magi, he could only hope that Judal hadn't ridden himself of the Netsumegusa seeds he'd given him, the tiny roots being the only way to find the magi besides blindly searching.

A small knock on the wooden door caused him to spin on his heel, turning to see Aladdin in the doorway. He sighed, annoyed at being spooked by the blue haired magi. Aladdin had grown considerably, his face filling out in maturity and his muscles more distinct from training. He was strong now, more so than ever, the power of Solomon ran through his veins, and according to story, also in his appearance.

"What is it, Aladdin-sama?" Hakuryuu asked, his polite tone never really left him after all.

Aladdin smiled, knowingly, "Are you off to find Judal then?" he asked. He was still leant against the door frame his arms crossed as he watched Hakuryuu sling his bag over his shoulder and reach for his spear.

"Yes. We need him," Hakuryuu looked to the ground cheeks slightly flushed, "... I need him." He finished. He couldn't lie to Aladdin; he'd see right through him anyway.

The magi only smiled fonder, walking the short distance to the former prince and placing his hand on his shoulder, finally tall enough to reach Hakuryuu's shoulder with his growth spurt, "Of course. If you find him, and he wishes to help us, then I will welcome him, we all will." Aladdin still felt incredibly guilty for sending Judal out into space, leaving Hakuryuu with no one to confide in. But, as time went on, his decision may have been harsh but, in the end; the war was finished, Hakuryuu was on their side, and they both got their friends back.

Hakuryuu nodded, "I will try to be quick in my travels. If he still has the seeds, it'll be easy to find him. But if not, I can't guarantee I will find him at all," Hakuryuu's chest clenched at the thought of never finding his dark magi.

The hand on his shoulder tightened, "Judal cared for you, in his own twisted sort of way. Even in the heat of our battle, I could see that. Knowing him, he'd keep any form of connection to you if he could. At least we know he's looking for you too, according to what Alibaba has told us."

The prince smiled, when Alibaba told them that Judal had apparently been with him and Yunan before he had awoken and that he had left in search of Hakuryuu warmed not only his heart but his cheeks noticeably. He looked at Aladdin and nodded once, "I will take my leave then."

Aladdin released Hakuryuu's shoulder with a genuine smile, "Make sure to take a cloak with you. Your face is too well known, and it'd be best to travel without hateful people recognizing and coming after you."

The former prince touched his scarred face, frowning but nodded in understanding. He picked up the thick black hooded cloak that hung from a nail in the bricked wall, throwing it over himself and drawing the hood up. Walking out the door he faced Aladdin before leaving, "thank you, Aladdin-sama."

Aladdin only smirked and waved him off.

Once outside, now dark after the hours spent in celebration, he produced a few Netsumegusa seeds in his palm, weaving his magoi into them. He closed his discolored eyes and reached far and wide with his magoi, looking for any sign of his magi.

Then it was there. So small that anyone other than himself would have miss it, his old Netsumegusa seeds’ magoi could be felt, a small tingling in his fingertips. Opening his blue eyes with a loving smile, Hakuryuu walked in the direction of where Judal was, waiting for him. He didn't call upon the roots yet, he didn't need them and it was pretty obvious to have little roots come out of nowhere around him and have people's eyes on him.  
Smirking in confidence, "I’m coming for you, Judal."

* * *

  
  
Quick steps and loud shouting of commands woke the sleeping magi just in time to be able to sneak off the ship unnoticed. He breathed in a sigh of relief at finally being on solid ground again. Judal took in the sight of Balbadd and its current state, and it baffled him no more than seeing Reim. Everything seemed updated, from the buildings to the roads and shops. People bustling about the place, but seemed content in their daily life. Judal hugged the woven cloak around himself tighter, pulling the hood down more around his face, wandering through the town.

The shopping district was busy with early morning trade deals. He eyed sweet pastries and fresh meat with a watering mouth. He recalled the times when Hakuryuu had cooked for him, asking him to try his different dishes or preparing ones upon request of his magi. Hakuryuu was phenomenal cook, his meals always served perfectly. Judal loved his king's food, nothing tasted so good, not even the top chefs could compare. Starving, the magi missed the roast and rice he made, the peach pie he once thrown together as a joke but instantly regretted when it became the dark magi's favorite dish and requested it nearly every day.

As much as he wished to eat now, he couldn't steal in the current place he was in. Busy with hurrying townspeople, he'd be noticed for sure. Stomach growling in protest, Judal caved and pulled the last remaining jerky from his bag, munching on the tough dried meat with vengeance, wishing it was a warm pie instead.

Stumbling through the stalls and listening to deals be made along with the current gossip in hopes of hearing anything about the Kou empire’s former emperor suddenly appearing somewhere he crossed his arms around his chest, _"I’m close to you? Hakuryuu?"_ He thought to himself.

That tug on his magoi was back then, a lot stronger than before. Startled, he looked around for danger. There was none and his paranoia only spiked greater then before. Too nervous to be in the town and around the pressing bodies any longer, he swiftly headed towards the outskirts of town, where palms and other plant life grew with no one to ruin them. Judal preferred to be surrounded by plants of any kind recently, blaming the need to be around shades of green on Hakuryuu, who grew a fondness for plants of all kinds after obtaining Zagan.

Reaching the edge of town, he was greeted by peaceful silence. Wind rustling the tree leaves and bushes. 'Finally...' he thought with exhaustion. He used his staff to help pull his body up the hill towards the forested area. Enjoying the warm air, he allowed the wind to blow his hood back, he smelled the ocean in the distance behind him and the crisp smell of grass at his feet. Being surrounded by the increasingly thicker variety of plants was comforting and familiar to him. He recognized a few, ones that Hakuryuu had taught him, but before his thought could wonder to the past he felt it again. The pull on his magoi.

Startled at the power of it, Judal cast his crimson eyes around him. Nothing.

But, why did it feel so familiar? Like he'd felt it before... Curiosity got the better of him as he walked through the thick vegetation till he found a path and followed it deep into the trees.  
The further the magi walked, the stronger the pull became. Judal couldn't help but think he should be worried. Run from it, yet he couldn't bring his body to do so.

Odd, how at peace he was, considering the situation.

His peace was instantly disturbed when he felt a small tightening on his foot, causing him to stumble to his knees. His staff falling out of his reach.

"The hell-" he began but stopped. His ruby eyes widening at the sight around him, as he flipped to a sitting position. Small vine like roots curled their way around Judal’s ankles and around his black pants, advancing rather quickly up his hips and circling his waist. Completely at loss at what was happening, he began tearing at the roots, but his attempts were pointless as they only continued their path, wrapping around his chest and arms. The roots didn't tighten around him threateningly, only gently and softly curling around his body, almost as if they were protecting him.

The realization hit him then. He knew these roots, natsu-something as Hakuryuu had called them.

Hakuryuu...

His king had used these very roots to find him before, he remembered Hakuryuu telling him to keep the seeds on him so he could find him if they were ever separated. Judal lifted his arm watching the roots wind through his gold bangles and tighten gently around his finger, twisting around almost comically. He smiled at the roots in memory...

"But wait... that means..." Judal looked up and stared down the path he came, "Hakuryuu..." he murmured out loud... almost a plead.

The soft crunch of grass and dirt under a pair of feet alerted him he wasn't alone.  
  
"Judal..." the voice was quiet, the tone filled with countless emotions, mostly relief.

The magi twisted in the direction of the voice, and he couldn't believe the sight before him. He had to be dreaming.

Hakuryuu stood but eight feet from him, pushing back his thick black hood from his face and staring down at him with his mismatched blue eyes that began crinkling at the edges from the smile that graced his lips, Judal was surprised he didn't start crying. He was taller, that was the first thing Judal took in, his body seemed to have filled out more, and his face... Oh his face was so much sharper, time had graced his features perfectly. The dark magi could only stare, half in shock and the other in amazement at the site of his former king.

That same king closed the distance between them rather quickly, his eyes never leaving Judal's as he dropped to his knees before his magi, his cloak pooling behind him as his arms flung around him, encasing the slimmer body in familiar warmth. Hakuryuu couldn't help smiling, laughing lightly, tears now threatened to fall from his blue eyes.

"Oh Judal, I finally found you... Is it really you?" Hakuryuu babbled, tightening his hold on his magi as if he would suddenly disappear if he didn't.

Judal was stunned, it _was_  Hakuryuu, his former king, holding him and breathing warm air on to his exposed shoulder as he spoke and gently laughed in astonishment. He was _real_ , and Judal didn't know what to say or do. His king was really here with him. He smirked, "O-of course it’s me, who else would it be?" His sarcasm being the only thing he knew what to reply with. Hakuryuu only laughed again, pulling away only a bit to get a better look at the man in his arms.

Judal was more or less the same, the only real differences being the absence of the kohl on his lids and longer locks of dark hair framing the sides of his face. But, he was still as beautiful as Hakuryuu remembered him. His beauty something he always admired, so uniquely Judal, and he couldn't describe it. The braver part of him reached up with his right arm, the one that still belonged to his own body, and ghosted fingers up his magi's cheek, feeling the heat that spread in Judal's checks warm his fingertips. Judal only leant his warming face into Hakuryuu's palm, enjoying the touch, and stared into his king’s eyes. He didn't care about his pride in that moment, only drowning in the bliss that was Hakuryuu.

"I was looking for you, I didn't expect to have _you_  find me." Judal smirked, lifting his hand to show the netsu roots curling happily around his fingers.

Hakuryuu's expression softened, and wove his other hand into Judal’s, gripping it, "I told you I'd always be able to find you. As long as you have the seeds." as he spoke the roots wound around them, the greenish brown vines weaving a bond on their intertwined hands. They watched them move as if on their own, grinning. Then Judal's black eyebrow rose slightly when he noticed Hakuryuu's arm, it wasn't a wooden prothetic anymore, but real flesh. Wanting to know how that could be possible but not wanting to ruin the moment he kept his questions to himself, for now. 

Hakuryuu flushed, kneading his lower lip nervously, choosing his words carefully. Releasing it after a moment he finally spoke, "... I missed you, Judal... I never thought I'd see you again. But when I learned you were alive..." he watched Judal’s pained gaze shift from Hakuryuu's own to stare at their hands, Judal couldn't take the intensity of hurt on Hakuryuu's face, the twisting roots mimicking the knotting in his stomach, he tightened his hold.

"I failed you. I wasn't strong enough against that baby magi and _I_   _abandoned_ _you_..." Judal whispered the last part, trailing off. 

Red eyes kept watching their intertwined hands, his brows scrunched together in anger and guilt. Hakuryuu disliked the look, his magi with that expression was not something he would allow. The pit of his belly burned and flipped, he wanted Judal to know he didn't blame him for anything, that he was the one that became the pitiful excuse of an ex emperor. He wanted Judal know _how_ he cared for him. Hakuryuu glanced towards Judal's lips, cutely pouted on his distraught face. Choosing in that moment that there was no turning back and like with Morgiana he'd get his point across in the one way he knew how. Trailing his hand that still held his cheek to the back of Judal's head, he pulled his magi to him, pressing trembling lips upon Judal's. 

At first, neither of them moved. Judal sat completely still, crimson eyes blown wide at Hakuryuu's sudden advancement, heat pooling noticeably in his cheeks. Releasing Judal's lips, and pulling back to look at the confused magi he spoke, "You did not abandon me. If anything _I_  abandoned _you_ , if only I was stronger in that moment to catch and pull you back to me..." As he whispered his words, Hakuryuu rested his forehead against Judal's, looking him dead in the eyes. Hakuryuu still blamed himself for the loss of his magi, the one thing he'd regret more than anything. Judal's earlier expression now weighted on his former king's; guilty, and Judal hated it.

Taking the lead this time, tilting up the short distance, Judal kissed Hakuryuu back, with a desire to erase all the guilt and finally fulfilling a personal need that he had harbored for so long. Hakuryuu didn't move at first, stunned that Judal actually accepted him, and with more force then he had. But eventually he slipped his eyes closed and pressed back with equal amount of intensity, melting into the magi's soft lips. His grip on the back of Judal's hair tightened as he pulled the magi closer, needing to be surrounded by the essence that was Judal. Their clasped hands lowered to met the ground as they used the new stability to press against each other. Judal's scent filled his nose, a unique scent that always seemed to cling to him and it made Hakuryuu only want more of him. Their kiss was clumsy, a series of small catch and release of lips that was slow, but neither picked up the pace, happy with the slowness, testing each others limits. Judal pulled back from Hakuryuu to catch his breath and Hakuryuu chased his lips, not done with him just yet. Judal giggled, amused.

"You already caught me, and, I don't plan on leaving again. Not like I could really," he teased slightly out of breath, tugging at the roots on his arm to prove his point.

Hakuryuu laughed, deciding to stand and pulling Judal up with him, the roots gave way as they stood, snapping easily and falling to the dirt ground. Once Judal was steady on his feet, Hakuryuu pulled him flush to himself, his arm wrapping around Judal's exposed waist and his hand that once gripped Judal's now gently pulled his chin up to look at him, a teasing glint in those blue eyes as his stole one last kiss from the dark magi, "Will you follow me still, Judal? Be my magi again?" Hakuryuu knew Judal loved calling him ‘his king’ and himself ‘his magi.’ Even though he was no longer king, nor did he plan to ever be again, he knew what made Judal happy. Judal grinned, not in the promise of power as it once had been when they first teamed together, but in a different kind of emotion that Hakuryuu could only describe as devotion.

"I have always been _your magi_ ," Judal replied, placing both palms on Hakuryuu's cheeks, thumb sweeping the scar below his eye, "and I will continue to follow you, no matter which direction you choose to walk," Judal noted the white rukh, some tinged a slight shade of pink, that fluttered around them, chirping happily. He knew Hakuryuu was no longer fallen, and a part of him was upset by the change. The look Hakuryuu gave him left no room for his displeasure in the color of the rukh, and he meant his words, leaving the hint for Hakuryuu to figure out on his own. 

Hakuryuu closed his eyes, the touch tingling with affection and he nuzzled the hand, kissing the wrist softly, "My magi," Hakuryuu sighed, reopening his eyes slightly to smile warmly at him.

Judal shivered in pleasure under his gaze, loving the words emitted from those lips. 

Neither of them knew what laid ahead of them, and neither of them really cared. All they knew was they found love in a cruel, messed up world. A love that was more than just romantic, but a sense of devotion in the other that lusted for company and understand that, only together, they could provide.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my long drabbling! I love to over detail -_- And I thought it would be fun to have Hakuryuu and Judal remember little things about each other while they are apart.  
> Id like to thank my friend for helping me edit this story! I appreciate it a ton!!  
> Near the beginning I actually added Judal rummaging through Yunan's things as a cannon moment in the latest Omake. It will always be funny to me! 
> 
> I do plan on doing a more 18+ sequel to this but Idk when that will be honestly~ We will see haha *rolls into the sunset*
> 
> If you guys liked this at all plz leave a kudos and comment! nothing encourages me more!


End file.
